Contigo en mis Sueños
by AngelaMort
Summary: Trece años. ¿Cuanto tiempo tiene que pasar para que un recuerdo doloroso sea superado? Los sentimientos encontrados de la muerte de Saga, todo desde el punto de vista de Kanon... ::UN SHOT MUY CORTO::


_Kanon recibe un golpe en el rostro por parte de Saga._

_-Kanon, dímelo una vez más, aun que seas mi hermano tengo que aclararlo ¿Realmente estas diciendo que debíamos matar a Atenea quien apenas ha descendido de la tierra?_

_-Así es Saga, debemos acabar no solo con Atenea, si no con el maestro quien ha escogido al inútil de Aioros para hacerse cargo de su lugar._

_-¿Qué dijiste?_

_-Afortunadamente nadie en el refugio sabe que somos hermanos gemelos, podría ayudarte a matarlos y juntos controlaríamos la tierra ¿Dime, que es lo que opinas de mi idea hermanito?_

_-¡Basta! Los caballeros estamos aquí para proteger a Atenea, esa es la misión, así que si algo me sucede Kanon, se supone que tú debes pelear para salvarme por lo que no puedo creer lo que dijiste ¿Has entendido? -Saga lo toma bruscamente de las ropas._

_-¿Por qué no eres más honesto gran hermano? -dijo con una sonrisa._

_-¿Qué dices?_

_-Todos nuestros amigos creen que eres amable y gentil como un dios misericordioso ¿No es verdad? Por otro lado yo he estado haciendo toda clase de cosas perversas por que así lo quería, aun que somos gemelos somos diferentes, igual que el cielo y el infierno, pero yo se Saga que tu también tienes la mente perversa como yo, que esta durmiendo profundamente en tu corazón._

_-¿A que te refieres?_

_-Pareces un ángel, pero eres malvado en tu corazón._

_Saga le da otro golpe en la cara._

_-En el fondo tú y yo somos iguales hermano, no lo niegues._

_Saga ahora golpea a su hermano en el estomago._

_-Entre mas lo niegas mas puedo ver tu verdadero ser, eres exactamente igual a mi Saga._

_Kanon ante el golpe que le ocasionó Saga cayó al piso del dolor._

_-Ya no puedo dejar libre a un malvado como tú, así que, ahora te encerrare yo mismo en una cárcel en la roca de Cabo Sounion._

_Momentos más tarde, Kanon ya estaba encerrado en la prisión mientras que Saga lo veía de lejos._

_-¡Sácame de aquí Saga, sácame de aquí! ¿Vas a matar a tu propio hermano? Sácame de aquí!_

_-Kanon, estoy seguro que nunca podrás salir de la cárcel a menos que un dios te salve, así que debes permanecer ahí hasta que tu mente maligna desaparezca, hasta que Atenea te perdone._

_-¡Un momento, somos hermanos de sangre, si tú me llamas maligno, tu también debes ser maldito porque somos de la misma familia, te estás engañando a ti mismo, algún día, tu maldad seguro te controlara, los fuertes deben tener lo que quieren ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Dime! Dios me dio el poder ¿Por qué no puedo usarlo para mi mismo! Saga, juntos podremos dominar toda la tierra, Saga, seguiré diciendo siempre que tan malvado podrás llegar a ser, lo diré siempre ¿escuchas?_

_-¡Maldición! -En ese momento, Kanon pudo observar que el lado maligno de Saga se reflejó en sus ojos._

_El mayor de los gemelos sin hacer caso a los alardeos de su hermano se alejó._

_-Estas desperdiciando tu poder, te lo digo, te pesara! Si continuas así, matare yo mismo a Atenea y tendré el control de la tierra, entonces será demasiado tarde, será tarde para cambiar de idea ¿Me escuchas Saga? Será demasiado tarde! –Kanon soltó una carcajada._

**CONTIGO EN MIS SUEÑOS**

**X: A. M**

Un atardecer.

Kanon se encontraba cerca de los litorales, no muy lejos del territorio de los pilares, aun que era un lugar solitario y rara vez alguien pisaba aquel lugar. Kanon lo había adoptado como su lugar favorito, ahí donde nadie podría molestarlo.

Ese día en especial no se sentía bien del todo, hacía un poco más de 13 años que había llegado "accidentalmente" al mundo marino... más bien, desde que Saga lo había encerrado en la cárcel del Cabo Sounion.

Kanon por alguna extraña razón comenzó a tener viejos recuerdos del último día en que había visto de frente a su hermano.

-Maldito Saga...

Cerró su puños con fuerza.

-Algún día te arrepentirás de todo lo que me has hecho pasar.

Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Kanon, repentinamente.

-Cosmos en el Santuario.

Kanon alzó la mirada hacia la superficie, el Dragón Marino sonrió burlonamente.

-Te han descubierto hermanito ¿Ahora que harás? ¿Serás capaz de ganar esta batalla?

Lo estaba poniendo en duda.

-Realmente no me importa que suceda contigo ¡No me importa!

Gritó mientras seguía con la mirada fija a la superficie, como si en realidad lo fuesen a escuchar.

-Debo de dejar de pensar en estas estupideces -se replicó Kanon para sí mismo- Ni siquiera vale la pena pensar en alguien como él...

Kanon se levantó de donde estaba, tomó su casco y se lo colocó, cuando estaba por marcharse de ahí algo lo detuvo...

- - - -

_-¡Estoy harto! Me largo de este maldito lugar ¿Me entiendes? –dijo un Kanon furioso._

_-¿Qué dices? -preguntó su gemelo._

_-Que estoy harto, no le veo motivo alguno el seguir esta farsa, tu serás el caballero Saga, el maestro ni siquiera me ve ¡Soy invisible! Ya me harte de ser un cero a la izquierda._

_-¿De que hablas, tonto? -pregunto Saga con cierta tranquilidad._

_-De que ya no quiero seguir con esto, ya me harte... –dicho esto Kanon se sentó en el suelo mirando hacia el horizonte, ambos hermanos estaban cerca del recinto Ateniense- estoy harto de ser un Don Nadie..._

_Saga solo observó a su hermano, callado._

_-Todo ha cambiado Saga, una vez que seas caballero yo ya no serviré de nada ¿Nunca te has preguntado que hubiera pasado si nuestros destinos hubiesen sido marcados de diferente manera? ¿Qué seria de nosotros dos?_

_-Probablemente seríamos débiles y aburridos -respondió con cierto sarcasmo- O estaríamos muertos -dijo Saga seriamente._

_-¡Exacto! –Kanon se levantó de golpe- ¡Hubiera preferido eso!_

_-No digas mas sandeces Kanon, tú no eres ningún cero a la izquierda._

_-¡Claro que si lo soy y tú mejor que nadie lo sabe perfectamente, nadie en el Santuario sabe de mi existencia más que nuestros compañeros y eso por que somos pocos! -replicó el menor de los gemelos- Solo existe Saga el magnífico y disciplinado ¿Y Kanon? Que se vaya mucho al diablo._

_-Cállate._

_-No me voy a callar Saga, todos piensan que soy un vago bueno para nada, el patriarca siempre me deja lo peor, tú serás el caballero de géminis y yo una simple sombra._

_-¡Que te calles! –dicho esto Saga bofeteó a su hermano- ¡Cómo puedes decir esas estupideces, si sabes que no es cierto!_

_Kanon se quedó serio ante tal acción._

_-Kanon, yo se que desde hace años nunca te lo he dicho, pero sin ti yo estaría muerto, eres mi complemento, la armadura y la casa de Géminis será para los dos. _

_El representante de la estrella Pollux solo le lanzó una fría mirada a su contraparte._

_-Tu mejor que nadie sabe que eso no es cierto, estoy harto de tus malditas mentiras –dicho esto le dio la espalda y siguió su camino dejando a Saga solo._

- - - -

-Saga...

Kanon tenia un presentimiento, un muy mal presentimiento acerca de los cosmos atacantes que provenían de las doce casas, así que sin dudarlo y sin que nadie se diera cuenta el general marino se dirigió a la superficie, para así llegar a Cabo Sounion y acercarse un poco al territorio Ateniense, en un lugar donde se podían ver las doce casas.

Estaba anocheciendo.

Kanon miró fijamente aquel que alguna vez había sido su hogar, no se preocupaba que fuera descubierto, él sabía que el Santuario estaba lo suficientemente ocupado tratando de eliminar a los mocosos de bronce como para detectar algún otro enemigo en territorio Ateniense.

Algunos cosmos muy familiares se fueron extinguiendo al paso del tiempo.

-No puedo creerlo -Kanon sonrió Irónicamente- Máscara Mortal, Shaka, Shura, Camus, Afrodita... derrotados por unos simples niños...

Hasta que pudo sentir el cosmos de Saga, luchando contra Ares, podía sentir el sufrimiento por el que su hermano pasaba. Kanon sabía a la perfección que se trataba de la última batalla.

La última.

-"Idiota" -pensó Kanon para sí mientras sonreía débilmente, a pesar de sentir ese dolor.

¿Que sucedía?

-Siempre fuiste más débil de lo que creías.

Kanon se agarró sus cabellos fuertemente.

-¡Nunca fuiste más que yo, siempre fuimos iguales! -gritó finalmente mientras sentía sus ojos húmedos.

¿A que venía todo eso?

Kanon comenzó a sentir coraje, odio, rencor, impotencia, frustración y... tristeza.

-¿Pero que sucede conmigo? Todo eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo, ahora vivo una vida diferente...

Kanon miró en dirección hacia las doce casas, su corazón sentía que palpitaba rápidamente. Tenía una mirada de desesperación, una mirada como esperando alguna respuesta proveniente de aquel recinto Ateniense.

-Imposible.

Kanon sintió como poco a poco se extinguía.

-Todo ha terminado...

Finalmente el cosmos de su hermano se había consumado.

-Saga...

Kanon apretó los puños con fuerza. Por más que quería ocultarlo no podía, al fin y al cabo Saga era su sangre, su hermano, la única familia que le quedaba... y que ahora había perdido para siempre.

El menor de los gemelos siempre supo la verdad acerca del problema de Saga, acerca de esa doble personalidad, sabía que su hermano en el fondo siempre había sufrido, Kanon sentía parte del sufrimiento por el que pasaba su hermano y como no, eren gemelos y tenían una fuerte conexión a pesar de que en los últimos años ambos ya eran distantes y parecían dos completos desconocidos.

Un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar, estaba muy frió.

Kanon levantó el rostro hacia el cielo y vio una pequeña luz subiendo hacia este, era el cosmos de Saga. Nadie se podía percatar de ello más que el ahora General Marino.

-Adiós hermano, hasta que nos volvamos a ver Saga, en el infierno seguramente, tanto tú como yo hemos cometido tantos pecados capitales de lo que la gente imagina.

Una lagrima brotó de los ojos de Kanon, para así echar una última mirada al Santuario y volver al Cabo Sounion, tenía mejores cosas que hacer que ponerse sentimental.

Era el momento de utilizar a Poseidón.

- - - -

_Tan solo cinco años._

_-Saga ¿Que pasara cuando obtengamos la armadura de Géminis? -preguntó el pequeño._

_Ambos hermanos se encontraban recostados cerca del coliseo, viendo la noche estrellada._

_-Seremos los más fuertes y protegeremos a Atenea._

_-Eso estaría bien -Kanon sonrió- Siempre nuestra fuerza unida -por un momento su rostro cambió a uno más serio._

_Saga volteó a su gemelo._

_-¿Que sucede, Kanon?_

_-¿Y si todo cambia? ¿Si alguno de los dos muere en el intento? ¿Si terminamos siendo rivales?_

_-Desgraciadamente pasará lo que tenga que pasar. Pero somos hermanos y estaremos en las buenas y en las malas. _

_Todo se quedó en silencio._

_-Si yo llegó a morir primero, no dudes que siempre estaré contigo, tengo la confianza de tu fuerza._

_Kanon asintió, aun que él estaba seguro de que su destino sería uno más cruel..._

_- - - -_

_Tema del fic: _

_If I'm gone when you wake up  
Please don't cry  
And if I'm gone when you wake up  
It's not goodbye  
Don't look back at this time as a time  
Of heartbreak and distress  
Remember me, remember me  
'Cause I'll be with you in your dreams  
Oh I'll be with you, oh oh_

But If I'm gone when you wake up  
Please don't cry  
And if I'm gone when you wake up  
Don't ask why  
Don't look back at this time  
As a time of heartbreak and distress  
Remember me, remember me  
'Cause I'll be with you in your dreams

Oh oh

Don't cry, I'm with you  
Don't cry, I'm by your side  
Don't cry, I'm with you  
Don't cry, I'm by your side

And though my flesh is gone, whoa  
I'll still be with you at all times  
And although my body's gone, oh  
I'll be there to comfort you at all times

Oh oh

But If I'm gone when you wake up  
Please don't cry  
And if I'm gone when you wake up  
Don't ask why  
Don't look back at this time  
As a time of heartbreak and distress  
Remember me, remember me  
'Cause I'll be with you  
I'll be with you in your dreams

Oh, I'll be with you  
Oh  
I'll be with you in your dreams  
I'll be with you  
I'll be with you

I don't want you to cry and weep, oh  
I want you to go on living your life  
I'm not sleeping an endless sleep, oh  
'Cause in your heart  
You have all of our good times  
Oh, all of our good times  
Oh oh you have

And if I'm gone when you wake up  
Don't ask why  
Don't look back at this time  
As a time of heartbreak and distress  
Remember me, remember me  
'Cause I'll be with you in your dreams

Oh  
I'll be with you in your dreams  
I'll be with you  
Oh  
I'll be with you  
I'll be with you in your dreams

_I'll be with you in your dreams..._

**NOTA FINAL:** mmhhh... esto es algo que quería hacer desde hace tiempo, es un 'algo' desde la perspectiva de Kanon acerca de como sintió la muerte de su hermano.

La parte del segundo flashback la saqué de otro fic mio "El baúl de los recuerdos", el cap de los gemelos, obviamente.

Como dije antes, la historia e hipótesis que existen de como fue o pudo ser la hermandad que llevaban ambos hermanos. Para mi es la más interesante, y

más cuando es enfocada desde la visión de Kanon quien por así decirlo fue el que más sufrió al ser tratado como la sombra y al que pasaban a segundo plano.

Y debo añadir que Kanon es mi gemelo favorito xD es mejor que Saga digan lo que digan jojojo.

Por cierto el **playlist** de este fic es gracias a la canción de Hanson (Uuuh ¿Los recuerdan?) llamada "With you in my dreams" la cual es algo dramática, pero queda muy bien, es una canción que me gusta mucho, espero puedan escucharla.

En fin, espero les haya gustado este shot. Dudas, comentarios, criticas o lo que sea ya saben a donde escribirlas, los leo en la próxima.

Até a proxima é Muito Obrigado!!

"_**Si nosotros cuidamos del mundo. El mundo cuidarà de nosotros"**_

_**-Live Earth**_

_**--**_


End file.
